Ilumina
by blue kirito
Summary: El único deseo de un hombre enamorado.


**Final Fantasy Tactics pertenece a Square Soft. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ilumina un poco**

 **El único deseo de un hombre enamorado.**

 **Delita x Ramza**

 **Final Fantasy Tactics**

 **+13**

 **.**

Siempre entendí muy bien cual era mi lugar. Aún si tuve el privilegio de recibir una buena educación gracias a tu padre no me convertía en noble, tampoco me interesaba. Era feliz por estar a tu lado, con mi mejor amigo. Jamás me trataste como a un sirviente, aunque ciertamente eras tan testarudo como para pasar por alto mis consejos. ¿Discutimos? Claro que lo hicimos, es algo natural. Entre nosotros jamás hubo máscaras. Siempre tan orgulloso de tu linaje, de ser hijo de un gran héroe, de una leyenda viviente. Nunca te pesó que tu madre fuese una plebeya, es más soy testigo de lo mucho que la amas. Nos entendíamos, fuimos cómplices e incluso llegamos a romper las reglas. Como odias las injusticias. Juré que sin importar lo que ocurriese cubriría tu espalda. Nadie te dañaría siempre que estuviese en mis manos, aún si no. Pero cometí un grave error, el peor de todos. En algún punto olvidé que eras un Beoulve. La sola mención de tu apellido te abre puertas en donde sea, en cambio, ¿a qué aspira un Hyral? Supongo a que te miren raro y pregunten quién soy si bien me va. ¿Celos? En absoluto, confiaba ciegamente en ti pero... tu familia... tu maldita familia. Les serví tantos años con tanto empeño, al igual que mi hermana. ¡Pero no les importó! ¡¿Qué hace diferente a Teta y Alma?! ¡La sangre de sus venas es del mismo color! ¡El aire que respiran, el suelo que pisan, las frutas que comen no son distintas! Y aún así tu hermano ordenó... asesinarla, frente a mi, cuando nada pude hacer. Debían mostrarse fuertes, hacerle entender al enemigo que no caerían con chantajes. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que dolió la flecha en su pecho? Aún así ella no les culpó. ¡Me pidió perdón por dejarse capturar! ¡Perdón! ¡Fui yo quien la dejó atrás por proteger a otros! ¡Estaba en tu castillo! ¡Maldito sea el día en que lo consideré un sitio seguro! El descontento social era grande, solo cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriese algo así, debí adivinarlo. No cegarme ante los Beoulve, me tenían tan deslumbrado, tan sometido. Es ahora que me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste el responsable. En tus manos tenías, aún tienes gran parte de mi voluntad. Era un esclavo pero Teta rompió mis cadenas, por desgracia no del todo. El mundo está mal, no es posible continuar así. ¿Quién es aliado y quién enemigo? No lo sé. Tampoco a donde me llevará el camino que elegí. Estoy convencido de que haré cosas malas, terribles. No me importa tener que asesinar para conseguir mis fines, ni los métodos pero no me humillaré nuevamente. No me inclinaré ante ningún noble. Pasaré sobre todos los que haga falta, ensuciaré tu nombre de ser necesario pero... nunca me olvides, no me saques de tu corazón. Sin importar lo que escuches, me odies. Podré ser un desperdicio de ser humano si así quieres verlo pero me gustaría que tus ojos me vieran como en los días de la academia. Soy muy egoísta porque te lastimo tanto aún cuando te amo, porque me voy sin dar explicaciones y soy capaz de atravesar tu pecho antes de que se pudra. Se fuerte Ramza y no me obligues a cometer el único crimen que aborrezco. Conserva tu vida y personalidad hasta que el infierno reclame mi alma. Si es posible ilumina un poco mi patético final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uh~ este juego sin lugar a dudas es mi favorito. Es como mi magi de los videojuegos (?. Me hizo llorar tanto y de alguna manera arruinó mi infancia porque el Delita x Ramza no era canon (segura que no? Porque mira que a veces... ) La historia me enamoró y frustró a partes iguales. Para mi es tan fantástica que siempre me he preguntado por qué no tiene fics? A mi me daba miedo regarla pero, no puedo más con tanta injusticia! Espero que la inspiración vuelva de nueva cuenta porque hace falta más material del Tactics ju ju ju. Hasta otra compañeros de vicio y muchas gracias por leer! Ah si, yop me jugué la versión original, sip, esa del inglés antiguo cuando difícilmente hablo el actual XD.**


End file.
